Stuck in the swings
by Chocolate-feathers
Summary: DavexJohn AU where john volunteers at a fire department and meets Dave because he got himself stuck in the baby swing at a park.


**Hey guys! Sorry for being so quiet! I appreciate all the reviews on my other fanfic and I'm currently writing another one, that one being a bit more smutty ;) but I'm not very good at writing my own smut - but it's slowly coming along and I thought I would give you guys another small fic with Dave and John. This one was inspired by one of my favorite tumblr blogs that I go to for prompts: I suggest you check them out! Anyways, stick around till the end for a few announcements! As always the characters belong to Hussie etc. Etc. etc. So without further ado ENJOY! ~…again!**

John sat in the break room with a few of the other fire fighters at the fire station he had volunteered at. It was a few weeks ago that he decided to help them out since it was summer vacation anyway and after some tests, a bit of training, and a _lot_ of paperwork, John was up and on the job. He leaned on the counter as one of them makes a less than clean joke. He made plenty of friends with his co-workers and they were glad to have him around. He did a lot of the little jobs and cleaning so they could rest. And John didn't mind doing all the basic little jobs; it kept him on his feet and active unlike last summer where he sat around all day bored on his computer. He took a sip of his coffee when the chief walked in, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong chief?" one of his coworkers asked, Jack he remembered was his name. The chief just sighed, "Just another idiot getting himself stuck at the park." John looked around a bit confused as almost the whole room groaned. "Wait, what happened?" John asks curiously. Jack answered him. "It's a pretty common thing for kids to get themselves stuck in the baby swings at the park." He turns to the chief, "John and I will go take care of it." John nodded and followed Jack out of the room. They got into the truck and pulled out, heading over to the park.

They had finally arrived after only a few minutes and he hopped out. They walked the short distance, being led by a girl wearing a blue and white shirt with an atom on it. She led them over to the swings laughing. John was carrying their large tool box and sat it down, examining the scene. A boy was frowning and blushing a bit in the baby swing. John tried to hold back laughter while Jack just looked irritated.

The boy in the swing was admittedly handsome. John found himself sneaking glances and stares. He was wearing a red and white shirt and a pair of dark shades, his lightly blushing face was dotted in freckles. His jeans were torn a few places and he looked very well built. He seemed to be around the same age too.

John tore his eyes away from the boy and Jack asked a few questions. It was all basic routine and John opened the tool box. "God Dave, you just won't stop getting into trouble will you?" he listened in as the boy answered and looked over his shoulder back at the two. "Probably not." This Dave kid seemed pretty calm about the whole situation. He pushed the tool box closer and smiled at Dave. "I'm John, this is Jack." Dave nodded. "Yeah, Jack and I've met. Though you seem new. God, I swear this is so embarrassing…" John smiled and chuckles, reaching into the box and pulling on some gloves. "Yeah, I'm just volunteering for the summer. Do you really get into trouble _that _often for Jack to know you this well?" Dave just nodded and waited, squirming in the swing. "Should we cut him out or pull? I think we would have to take the swing down to pull him out though since neither of us is that tall." Jack nodded. "We'll take down the swing so he won't have to pay for a new one, go grab the ladder so we can unclip the swing." John nodded and rushed off, coming back with the ladder.

He placed the ladder against the swing set and climbs up, using some of the tools that Jack hands up to unclip the swing. Dave lands on the ground and falls back. "Shit." He sits up but Jack lightly pushes him back down. "We'll just slide it off." John slid back down the ladder and kneels down near Dave's legs. "Want me to?" Jack just nods and John starts to lightly tug it down. Dave squirmed even more through the whole process, blushing and cursing, even sort of whining at some points that it hurt. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried getting into it." John said. It sounded a bit snappy but after he had said it, Dave stopped squirming.

It took almost a full 10 minutes to do, but finally after a lot more swearing from Dave, the swing was off and Dave was up and brushing himself off. Jack had climbed up the ladder and was reattaching the swing and John was examining Dave for any other injuries. "Thanks bro. we'll probably meet each other again. Maybe in a not so embarrassing situation." He scratched the back of his neck, a shade of pink rising to his cheeks and John simply nods. "Do you want my number? We could text and maybe go do something later." Dave looks down as he offers, adjusting his shades. "Y-yeah sure, I think It'd be fun." John smiles brightly and takes a pen from his pocket, allowing Dave to write his number along with his name oh his arm. "Thanks, I hope we can meet again John." He waves and starts to walk off.

They pack up and drive back to the station, John still just slightly flustered at the meeting. The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful, John cleaned the station a bit and there were a few more calls, but he wasn't brought along for any of them. Soon his day was over and he was walking home when he pulls his phone from his pocket. He reads the number on his arm and enters in the number, saving the contact and calling it.

After a bit of ringing, the phone is picked up and a familiar voice answers, "Sup, Strider residence." "Dave? Its John." He says nervously. "Oh, John! What up dude?" he leans up on a wall that he had been walking past. "Oh nothing much, I just got off. I'm walking home now." "Want to come over and visit maybe?" he blushed but nodded, then remembered he was on the phone. His mind really was scrambled, "o-oh, yeah sure, I'd love too! How do you get there? I'm near the GameStop." He says looking up at the glowing sign above him.

After a little while and some not so very good directions, John was led to a large apartment building. "I'll be right down." Dave hangs up and John walks in, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He waited in the lobby nervously, fiddling with his blue hoodie. Soon the elevator door opens and Dave walks out. John jumps up and waves at him, "hey Dave!" "Sup John." He walks over and John was a bit intimidated. Dave seemed so composed and cool while John was incredibly flustered and nervous. "Let's head up." He nodded and followed Dave to his apartment, which was just the first of many times he would do this.

That night was just an absolute blast for the both of them and while they were settling down John spoke up. "Who knew we would meet in the way we did." Dave blushed a bit, looking back at him. "Yeah, you rescuing me from being stuck in a baby swing isn't a prime meeting, but at least we did meet." John happily nodded. "I don't have work tomorrow, mind if I stay the night?" "Oh yeah sure!" the response was quick and John just smiled happily. "I think we're going to be pretty good friends." Dave put his arm around him and nods. "Sounds awesome dude." They both drifted to sleep to the sound of the movie they had been watching, happily dozing together on the plush white couch through the whole night.

**Whelp, that's it!~ I hope you enjoyed this little fic I pulled together. I might continue it if you guys request me too. Also, I'm going to be putting up more fics sooner. The DirkxJake fic is going to be up soon as well as some other prompts I'm working on. I'm open for some ship requests, troll ships are welcome as well and one fic I have planned is going to be **_**huge**_**, with a **_**lot**_** of ships, so I'll be looking for those soon. More information about it will go up with the DirkxJake. In the meantime, please review with any ships or stories in general you'd like me to do and if you want me to continue this one! New fics up soon! Thanks and bye!~ **

**~Chocolate Feathers~**


End file.
